


Promise

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Character Death, Death, Emotional, I Tried, M/M, Sick Character, Sickness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthieu doesn't want to leave Arsenal And Will try everything so he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i had this in my mind for a couple of weeks so i decided to write it   
> It might be small (like all my works ) but i hope you like it

Mathieu was sick.   
He could barely walk anymore.   
But he didn't care   
The rumors about leaving for juventus as Stephan Lichtsteiner's replacement were driving him crazy.  
No. He can't leave.   
He just can't.   
Today is the game against Manchester United.  
He has to go, play and prove who he is.   
And that's what he does.   
Everything seems fine until he starts feeling a huge pain in his chest   
*Everything is ok Mathieu nothing serious don't think about * he thought  
Memphis had the ball. Mathieu running straight behind him but then everything turns black all of a sudden.  
"DEBUCH! " Olivier Screams and runs next to his lover.  
The doctors came in and checked Mathieu's pulse   
But there was nothing   
They start using CPR in front of everyone   
Olivier watches in shock holding Laurent's arm tight   
The Doctors bring back Debuchy in the end and they take him to the hospital   
After the end of the game Olivier runs to the hospital to see Debuchy  
They tell him everything   
About Mathieu''s sickness ,about everything.   
Olivier runs in   
He finds Mathieu with a small breathing tube in his nose and wires in his chest   
He sits next to him   
Takes his hand   
Squized it  
After a while Mathieu wakes up   
"Debuch! You idiot! You scared me "  
"Sorry...Oli.... " Mathieu says weakly   
"Why Mathieu? Why would you push yourself so hard? " Olivier askes  
"Sorry.. I just... Don't want to.. *he coughs * leave you " Mathieu answers between deap breaths  
"Idiot . I promise you will not leave. Leave it to me "  
"You sure " Mathieu replies happily   
"Yeah Just Promise me you will recover "  
Mathieu's eyes start closing   
"DEBUCH ! Promise me! Debuch !"  
"Oli... " Mathieu never finished his sentence   
After a while Olivier could hear the straight sound of Mathieu's heart monitor and tears fill his eyes   
He lost him.   
Mathieu Debuchy is gone   
He calls Laurent   
"Oli is everything okay? " Laurent asked panicked   
"I lost him " Olivier replys and his voice breaks   
"He is gone "

***

"And it's Olivier Giroud! What a fantastic goal! After two months he is back with a fantastic goal ! " the commentor Shouts   
Olivier looks at the sky   
Tears fill his eyes   
"We all know to who this goal is dedicated to " the commentor says   
*This is for you my love * Olivier says   
Then turns around, looks at the picture of Mathieu in the Big Screen and breaks down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mathieu   
> Leave A comment with your opinion   
> Love ♥


End file.
